


The Traveling Soldier

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: And I will, Army AU, Because I can, Full of fluffiness at the begining, I might make you cry, I spell Jaeger, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Soldier AU, Travelin' Soldier, how do you tag?, jaeger - Freeform, music based, one-sided Armin Arlert and Eren Jaeger, then it is ALL the sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6344041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It only takes a few months for Levi and Eren to fall, despite being miles apart; and it only takes a few moments for it to be ruined forever. </p>
<p>This story is based off of the song: "Travelin' Soldier".</p>
<p>WARNING: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Traveling Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! So I wrote this little blurb after listening to "Travelin' Soldier" by The Dixie Chicks. If you really want to be in the mood for tears, listen to that while reading this. I do not own SNK or the song "Travelin' Soldier".
> 
> If you are here, you probably are like me and like to make yourself cry by reading things you shouldn't. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> For those of you who read my other stories, basically, I am having really bad writer's block. Mostly due to depression and anxiety. I haven't given up on them, I still really want to write them. Just dealing with some personal things.
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you think.
> 
> -Eryn

A few months after Levi turned eighteen, he found himself in a uniform, sitting in the booth at a quiet little cafe.  He had a cup of coffee in front of him, his heart beating rapidly in his chest, as he thought of what tomorrow would bring. A pretty brunette with bright eyes the color of the ocean walked over, his lips where quirked up in a smile as he stopped by Levi’s table. 

“Hello, Sir. What can I get for you to eat?” 

Levi startled as he realized he hadn’t chosen his meal, nor was he particularly hungry. “I think I will just stick with the coffee for now.”

“Alrighty. Well, let me know if I can get do anything for you.” Eren smiled, getting ready to turn away.

“Actually…” Levi paused, he desperately wanted to make a connection with someone before he left, but didn’t know how or why. 

Eren turned, waiting for him to speak.

“Nevermind.”

Eren just smiled, “I get off in about five minutes, if you’d like to go to the pier with me.”

Green eyes met silver, and Levi felt his lips quirk upward, “Yeah. That’d be nice.”

“Ok. Oh!” Eren jumped slightly and stuck out his hand, “My name’s Eren.”

Levi hesitated a moment before grasping Eren’s hand in his and firmly shaking it, “Levi.”

Someone called Eren’s name from the back and he turned around, shouting out, “Coming!” He looked back at Levi, winking, “Be back soon.” Before he took off again, leaving Levi feeling a little warm.

About ten minutes had passed, when Eren returned, no longer donning an apron, or the standard black slacks and white shirt attire. Instead, he had on a fitted button up shirt, which was a forest green, and a pair of black jeans.

“There’s this place down by the pier that no one hardly goes to. Nice place to sit and think.” Eren offered as they began walking, his hands gesturing wildly as he spoke. “Anyway, why’d you agree to this?”

Levi paused a moment, “I ship off tomorrow. I don’t really have anyone to write to, I figured it would be nice to have someone to send letters to.” He shrugged.

“What, you don’t have anyone? No family, girlfriend?” Eren eased his way in front of him to guide him down a small embankment where the water rose softly against the soil. He plopped down on the earth, not caring about the dirt that would cover his pants when he arose. Levi brushed off a rock before he sat down on it.

He shook his head, black hair falling forward onto his brow, “Never knew anyone related to me growing up, and I was enough trouble with the orphanage that as soon as I was sixteen they sent me to military school.”

Eren just nodded, “Oh.”

Levi smirked slightly, “And women aren’t my type.”

Eren’s brow raised, and he laughed, “Can’t say they are mine either.”

A silence fell between them for a moment, and Eren looked him over, “So you’re eighteen then?”

“Yeah.” Levi took in the round eyes, and slightly baby faced male next to him. “What about you?”

“I just turned eighteen a few days ago.” Eren shrugged, “Nothing too exciting.”

Levi nodded, but remained silent, watching as the sun began to fall over the water. “I should probably go, curfew is coming up.” He rose and brushed off his pants, “I can give you my mailing address.” He looked away, a slight blush flushing over his cheeks. “I mean, if you want.”

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Eren stood, and reached into his pocket for his phone in order to key in the address, before he looked around in his pockets. “Shit. I don’t have paper. Give me your hand.”

Levi complied, and Eren wrote his address on his palm. “There. Now you’ll have someone to write to.” He grinned at Levi, who looked at his palm and nodded. 

“Thank you.” He began to walk up the hillside, glancing back at Eren who was smiling and waving. “I’ll write you every few days.”

Levi rolled his eyes and smiled slightly, “Alright, brat.”

Eren’s brows drew together, and he crossed his arms, “That’s not nice to say to someone who gave you their address.”

“Too late now.” The soldier replied, winking once before he continued up the grassy slope, leaving a blushing Eren in his wake.

A few weeks went by before Eren got the first letter, it was simple, but each word made him smile.

“ _ Eren, _

_ I don’t know much about you; and you know shit about me. But I guess this is what these damn things are for. I suppose I can start at the beginning; I was born to a prostitute who died when I was very young, I have no clue who the fuck my father is, and my uncle just left me on an orphanage’s doorstep when I was about four.  _

_ I was a problem child, i suppose is what you could have called me. I never picked fights, but because I was so much smaller than the other kids, they’d try to bully me. I suppose you could say that they learned the hard way I wouldn’t back down. _

_ When I was 16, I was sent to army school, I guess they figured violence would be the only thing I would or could learn. Who the fuck knows. So for two years, I went through that. Honestly, after the shithole of a orphanage I lived in for 12 years, the school was almost a reprieve. After a while, I just decided to enlist. I didn’t have much of a future otherwise; can’t necessarily say that I have much of one here either. But at the minimum I know that I can try to help people.  _

_ I can be a fuckshit. I know it, but I don’t like causing people pain, so maybe this way, I can help people before my inevitable death.  _

_ -Levi Ackerman” _

Eren smiled sadly as he put the letter back in the envelope, and set it in his “Treasure Box”. Getting out his own pen and paper, he began to work on his response;

 

“ _ Levi, _

_ That is the point of talking, to get to know each other, at least, from my experience it is.  _

_ Most people don’t enjoy causing others pain, you did what you felt you had to do to survive. We all have things we have had to do. _

_ Since you spilled that huge heart of yours, I suppose I can let you know about me as well. >Insert laughing face here< _

_ I come from a small family. Just my mom, sister, dad and me. They let me live in their rental apartment, for a lot less than they should, but I pay my utilities and such. I go to college a little bit away from here. I am an English major. Surprisingly, I am not very good with English or writing...but I love it anyway. _

_ My best friend, Armin, goes to school with me, he is a freaking genius. He will rule the world one day. I just know it. _

_ Stay safe,  _

_ Eren Jaeger _

They both continued their letters for a few months, and slowly, Levi started to tell Eren his fears, and dreams. Eren revealed to Levi that he was hoping to one day become a successful author.  

The letters became stacked up in Eren’s box, but he couldn’t stand to trash any of them. Each one holding a special place in his heart. Parts of them, more so than others.

_ “When it’s gettin fucked up over here...I close my eyes and think of the day we met; and that pretty smile of yours. Don’t lose it, Brat. Don’t worry but I won’t be able to write for a while.” _

That was the newest one he had received; and so the days went by and Eren finally poured his heart out. The letters were jumbled together at the end and shaky, but legible. 

“ _ I won’t. Stay safe, Levi. I love you. _

_ -Eren” _

A few days after he sent that, he got a response.

“ _ Eren, _

_ I’m back. It is a hellhole over here as you know. I lost a few men yesterday. I don’t know how well I will be when I get out of here. I do want you to know that I want to do this right. I will be home in a few weeks since I have been out here for over a year. When I get there, we will go out so that I can show you off. I probably won’t be able to reply after this. By the time you get this and respond, I will probably already be shipped home. _

_ See you soon, _

_ Levi” _

Eren could feel himself grinning as he read the last little bit of Levi’s letter. He was going to see him!

A week passed, and each day made Eren happier. Then one day, a knock on his front door had him scurrying to open it. A two men stood outside of it in uniform.

“Eren Jaeger?” The first man asked.

“Yeah?” His heart thudded in his chest. This could not be happening.

“ "I have been asked to inform you that your friend, Levi Ackerman, has been reported dead in Trost, Rose at 1300 on June 28, 2089. He was killed by enemy fire while saving his fellow men. On the behalf of the Secretary of Defense, I extend to you my deepest sympathy in your great loss"

Eren gasped, his eyes going wide with unshed tears before he broke. He fell to the floor, sobbing into his hands. 

Armin had been in the kitchen, and came to see what was going on, only to find Eren in a heap on the ground. He dashed forward and pulled Eren against him, looking at the two men and nodding silently. He knew they couldn’t leave until everything was under control. 

He could take it from here.

Slowly, he helped Eren stand up, and shut the door. With his friend tight in his arms, Armin lead them both to the couch, sitting down and letting him collapse on his lap.

“Eren…” Armin bit his lip to keep from crying. He hated watching his friend break down; he hated watching the person he loved in tears. 

“He’s gone, Armin.” Eren choked out through his sobs. “Levi’s gone.”

Armin just held him tighter, placing his chin on Eren’s head as he comforted him.

*.*.*.*

It had been a struggle to get Eren out of the house after that day. The only time had been for Levi’s funeral, and to be honest, Armin was sure Eren had gotten worse once the proof had been in front of his face.  Now, Eren spent most of his time in his room, rereading old letters, hugging the flag he had been given to his chest, and crying. 

Armin’s heart broke each time, and finally after two weeks had passed, he convinced Eren to go to their college’s football game with their friends. They stood in the stands and placed their hand over their heart during the national anthem, then sat when it was over. 

To their surprise, a man walked to the front of the field, holding a microphone, began to speak, “Folks, would you bow your heads in remembrance of a list of local men and women who gave their lives to protect us.” He began listing off names, before calling out the one Armin and Eren had both dreaded, “Levi Ackerman.”

The name was read, but nobody really cared; but a pretty little boy, with the ocean in his eyes.


End file.
